Basketball Practice
by BoundxByxDeath
Summary: Inuyasha comes to kagomes time and learns the arts of basketball.


Basketball Practice  
  
Finally it was Kagome's turn to show off what she had. All she had to do was sink this one basket and she would win the game. There were only 10 seconds left on the clock. She ducked around the person who was after the ball and ran up the court she stopped, lifted the ball and took her shot. It hit the backboard at exactly the right spot and hit the rim and in it went. The crowd shouted and roared. Her teammates ran over and hoisted her up on their shoulders.  
  
"Three cheers for Kagome-san!!! 'Hip hip hooray! Hip hip hooray! Hip hip hooray!' " After the game, Kagome and her teammates went out for a victory lunch. She had fun for once, ever since the whole jewel thing that had happened, she felt like a normal teenage girl. She hardly had time now a days to join after school activities or spend time with her friends. She was always to busy but now that almost all of the jewels were at hand she was able to take a long deserved vacation.  
  
Yeah right, like that could happen. Inuyasha was probably already at her house waiting for her to return with him but she decided that this time she would refuse. She was tired of being his precious shard detector. She deserved this vacation and she didn't want him to ruin it for her.  
  
Like she had predicted, Inuyasha was already there by the time she reached mid-way up the stairs she could hear his yelling and carrying on. So she ran back down the stairs hoping that he wouldn't be able to pick up her sent. But it was to late. He had stopped in the middle of his sentence and ran over to the stairs and leaped down in pursuit of her. She started to pick up her pace and nearly started to run.  
  
She hopped onto a bus and headed to school on a Saturday to see if there were any open courts so she could at least practice a couple of minutes before Inuyasha found her and took her back. Her luck, she thought, was about to end because she didn't see an open court but then she saw it at the far end of the courtyard. She ran over and stood at the free- throw line and took a couple of shots. She made the first couple but then missed the last two.  
  
"Feh, you call that good?" it was Inuyasha. "To bad I had hoped it would take you longer to find me." She said to herself. "Hey, Inuyasha. So how long have you been there?" Kagome said turning around to see a very angry Inuyasha. "So this is the very important prier engagement you said you had?" he said still very angry shaking his head and rolling his eyes in annoyance. "Yes and if you were to come earlier you would have seen me score the winning point to bring our team a victory." She said giving him one of her smiles.  
  
"You wanna practice with me?" she motioned to him showing him the ball. "Feh." And that was his only response. "Come on I'll show you. First you stand here and then you hold the ball like this then you bend your knees and jump up softly throwing it up towards the basket. You want to make sure that it hits the backboard in or by the red square. This way you'll make the basket for sure." She followed her own instructions as she told him what to do and made a basket. "Yes! You see? It's really rather simple and fun." She said giving him the ball. " You call this fun?" he said looking at the ball. "Please, I need the practice." She looked at him giving him one of her poutie faces. "Don't tell me you can't do something so simple?" she started to laugh.  
  
"Fine, I'll play your stupid game!" he said in annoyance grabbing the ball and went to the free-throw line and did as she said once again repeating the instructions. He shot the ball towards the net but it hit the backboard with a very loud bang then came right back towards him knocking him square in the face, with such a force that he fell straight to the ground. This got him so mad that he leapt up and grabbed the ball "I'll show you, you stupid thing. That'll teach you to for attacking me!" then shredded it into a million pieces with his claws in one swipe. "Hey what ya do that for? You know it's your fault it came back at you. You used too much force to throw it." She stood there with her fists on her hips. She looked at him with such anger that he thought that she was going to burn a hole through his skull.  
  
"Feh." He turned his head from her gaze. Her eyes softened. She could never stay mad at him for long which bugged her so. "Okay no more practice. Lets go." She walked over to her gym bag and threw it over her shoulder. "Ready?" she looked at him with a warm smile that made him smile back. Her heart skipped a beat. It had been such a long time since she had made him smile she had forgotten what it looked like. "Sure, come on." He said leaning down for her to get on his back. She got on and away they went. 


End file.
